Yo contra mi otro yo
by fan shipping
Summary: Serena esta enamorada de ash pero cuando un experimento de clemont sale mal y van a otra dimencion en la cual la serena de esa dimencion tambien se enamora de ash
1. Chapter 1

Hola aqui les traigo mi tercer fic espero que les guste y por favor diganme que le falta ya saben que no tengo buena ortografia

Pokemon no me pertenece

Capitulo 1 en la otra dimencion

(N A eneste fic serena tiene el pelo corto como en el anime )

Nos encontramos en medio del bosque con nuestros heroes tratando de decidir que acer en estos meses libres

Clemont , ash la liga enpesara en 3 meses , dijo viendo su libreta

Ash , nose serena cuando sera tu proximo performance , dijo mirandola

Serena , dentro de 2 meses , dijo mirando su nav

Boni , entonses que acemos donde vamos , dijo aciendo pucheros

Clemont , savia que abria una ocacion como esta aci que mecanismo clemontico ya ,, dijo mostrando un inbento cuadrado como una mesa

Ash , wuauuuuuuu que es , dijo sorprendido

Clemont , ash te acuardas cuando viajaste a otra dimension pues con este invento podremos viajar a otras dimensiones , dijo sacando unas manillas

Serena , y esas manillas para que son , dijo señalandolas

Clemont , sin estas manillas no podria encontrarlos facilmente y no podriamos ubicarnos de cual dimencion traernos o llebarnos , dijo mostrandolas

Ash , vaya es muy interesante

Boni , vaya no puedo esperar , dijo mirando a clemont

Clemont , si es facil la verdad solo tienes que apretar este boton , dijo señalandolo

Boni , entonses vamos , dijo apretando el boton

Clemont , nooooo todavia faltal ajustes , dijo mientras se sostenia para no ser tragado por el portal que se abrio

En ese momento serena no se pudo sostener y fue tragada por el portal y ash al ver eso se solto para atraparla y se cerro el portal

Boni , pero que paso , dijo mirando a todos lados sin ver a ash ni serena

Clemont , fueron sucionados por el portal y aora no savemos donde estan , dijo preocupado

Boni , bueno espero que esten bien pero ellos acaso no traian las manillas , dijo recordando lo que dijo su hermano ace un rato

Clemont , no por que tu no me dajaste darles , dijo con un tono preocupado

Boni , lo siento bueno cuanto tardaras en traerlos debuelta , dijo mirando a su hermano

Clemont , no lose talves me tomo un mes o talves menos espero encontrarlos rapido , dijo aciendo calculos

Boni , bueno pero apresurate

Clemont , eso are , dijo mientras sacaba su conputadora

Mientras que con ash y con serena

Serena resien estava despertando y se acordo que se abian sido transportados a otra dimencion y cuando abrio los ojos se dio cuenta de que estava en el bosque y ademas ash la estava abrasando y en ese mometo serena se acurruco en su pecho y se iso a la dormida y al final se durmio unas horas mas tardes ash desperto

Ash , serena donde estamos , dijo mientras se lebantava

Serena , nose , dijo mientras se levantava tambien

Ash , bueno serena sera mejor que vayamos al centro pokemon , dijo mientras empezaba a caminar

Serena , bueno espero que clemont sepa en que dimencion estamos , dijo mirando el cielo

Ash , serena no te preocupes no pasara nada y si pasa algo te prometo que te protegere , dijo mirandola

Serena , gracias ash , dijo sonrojandose

Ash , ya bamos serena ya esta anochesiendo , dijo mientras mirava el cielo

No tardaron mucho en encontrar un centro pokemon y al llegar

Ash y serena , hola emfermera joy , dijeron al unisono

Enfermera joy , hola y bienvenidos a el centro pokemon de pueblo boceto , dijo sorprendiendo a serena

Serena , aaaaaa pueblo boceto este este es mi pueblo , dijo asombrando al azabache

Ash , entonses bamos a tu casa seguro que ai esta tu mama , dijo emocionado

Serena , si y por lo que veo solo esta a una hora de aqui , dijo mirando a los alrededores

Ash , bueno mejor bamos em camino para no llegar mas tarde , dijo sacando de la mano a serena la cual al notar esto se puso roja

Ellos caminaron por una hora mientras ablaban ppr ll que paso volando el tiempo

Serena , aqui es esta es mi casa , dijo mientras se parava frente a ella

Ash , que bonita mejor entremos para que explique todo a tu mamà , dijo animandola a entrar

En eso serena toca la puerta y sale su mamà

Vera , quien es , dijo pero despues quedo en shok al ver que su hija estava afuera de la casa

Serena , mamà ya bolbi , dijo con cara de risa

Vera , pero como puedes estar aqui afuera si tu estas adentro , dijo señalando a la otra serena pero esta era la serena con la que ash comenso el viaje la del cabello largo

(N A desde aora la serena de la otra dimencion la llamare serena d )

Serena en ese momento le empezo a explicar a vera su madre que es lo que avia pasado por que abian dos serena y vera los dejo pasar

Vera al dejar pasar a los 2 chicos llamo a su hija

Vera , sereeeenaaaaa tengo amigos que presentare , dijo llamndo a la pelimiel

Serena d , ya mami ya voy , dijo mientras entrava en la sala

En ese momento serena d se sorprende al ver quienes estan en la sala

Serena d , tu tu tu eres yo , dijo mirando a serena de otra dimension

Serena , hola , dijo sonriendole

Pero el mirar quoe esta en su lado se sorprendio

Ash , hola serena , dijo dandole la mano

Serena , ash , en ese momento lo abraso y empezo a llorar

Ash se sorprendio por la acion pero cuando estava apunto de preguntarle ella dijo

Serena d , ash ash no saves cuanto te e extrañado no saves cuanto lo siento , dijo mientras llorava en el hombro de ash

En ese instante el empezo a consolarla y serena solo podia ver como su contra parte abrasava a ash

Ash , ya serena calmate ya estoy aqui , dijo mientras la consolava

Vera , mejor los dejo solos a los 3 para que conversen , dijo saliendo de la sala

Serena , serena por que estas aqui , dijo interrogandola

Serena d , como que que ago aqui esta es mi casa

Ash , a lo que se refiere serena es por que no estas viajando con migo , dijo explicandole

Serena d,aaaaaa bueni es que tu ash en aqui tu estas muerto

Bueno eso fue todo por hoy espero que dejen sus opiniones y diganme como diferenciar mejor a las serenas bueno asta la proxima que sera mañana chau


	2. Chapter 2

Hola como estan aqui les traigo el 2do capitulo espero que sea de su agrado ya saben que todas sus sugerencias son leidas con agrado bueno ya saven que no soy muy bueno con la ortografia asi que les pido disculpas bueno sin mas por agregar comencemos y segrire la recomendacion de : el gerrero

Que es que a la serena alterna le diga Serena "A"

Pokemon no me pertenece le pertenece a nintendo y a su creador

Capitulo 2 ash esta muerto

Serena "A", ash bueno tu aqui estas muerto

Ash , queeeeeeeee , dijo sorprendido de la noticia

Serena , pero como?cuando ?

Serena "A" , bueno se acuerdan de el campamento del profesor ouk , dijo con la mirada baja

Ash y serena solo acintieron con la caveza

Serena "A", bueno y se acuerdan de lo que paso en el puente , dijo sigue con la caveza vaja

Serena , si me acuerdo que yo me cai pero ash me sostuvo y me ayudo , dijo con una sonrisa

Serena "A" , bueno eso devio pasar con ustedes pero con nosotros

Flashback ( N A este recuerdo edel tiempo en el que estavan el en campamento del profesor ouk

Serena iva pasando el puente colgante uno de madera mientras ash iva detras de ella

Ash , serena ten cuidado te puedes caer , dijo mientras mirava abajo

Serena , no te preocupes ash no mepasara nadaaaaaaaaaa , mientras decia eso ella piso mal aciendo que una tabla se rompiera y ella se cayera pero en el ultimo intante ash la agarro

Ash , serena sujetate fuerte , dijo mientras con todas sus fuersas la subia

Serena , no me sueltes ash , dijo mientras se aferrava a las majos de ash

Ash , claro serena , dijo miemtras la subia para luego abrasarla

Serena , ash prometeme que siempre me cuidaras , dijo mientras seguia brasandola

Ash , claro serena siempre te cuidare , dijo mientras se separava del abraso y pero de repente suena u crujido

Serena , que que fue eso , dijo mientras mirava a los lados

Ash , serena cuidado , dijo mientras la empujava de donde el estava

Serena , noooo ashhhhhhh , dijo mientras veia caer al niño

Ash , sereeeeeenaaaaaaaa , dijo mientras caia al vasio

En eso el profesor ouk ve desde lejo s como cae el chico aci que va a por la pequeña serena para que ella mas no caiga en el fondo de la cascada

Pero mientras se la llevava decia

Serena , ashhhh ashhhhh esto todo fue mi culpa

Fin de flashback

Serena "A" , desde ese dia ash yo... Yo ... Me culpe de todo pero al final bueno estas aqui , dijo mientras nuevamente lo bolbia a abrasar

Ash , ya serena no tuviste la culpa seguro el digo yo tube rasones y tengo rasones para acer eso denuevo , dijo mentras la abrasaba

Serena solo podia ver impotente a la situacion pero en eso llega vera la mamà de serena

Vera , hola chicos bueno serena hija ya le contaste a ash , dijo mientras la mirava

Serena "A" , si mama ya le conte , dijo mientras se separava sonrojada de ash

Vera , bueno ya es demaciado tarde es hora de dormir hijas supongo que no tendran que compartir cuarto y tu ash te quedaras a dormir rn el cuarto de huepedes , dijo mientras señalava donde quedava

Ash , si la hora se paso bolando ya es tarde sera mejor ir a dormir pero me podrian explicar mejor donde queda , dijo rascandose la mejilla

Serena y serena "A" dijeron , yo te llevo

Vera , no se preocupen chicas yo lo llevo asta mientras vayan a su cuarto y acomodense

Serena "A"y serena dijeron al unisono , ya mami

Vera , ven ash te moatrare tu cuarto , dijo mietras subia las escaleras

Ash , claro , dijo mientras subia al segundo piso

Serena "A" , ash yo..., dijo pero fue detenida por serena

Serena , serena quiero ablar con tigo , dijo mientras la agarrava del hombro

Serena "A" ,claro de que quieres ablar , dijo mientras bolteava a verla

Serena , Bueno a ti te gusta ash , dijo mientras la mirava a los ojos

Serena "a" , bueno emm nose , dijo mientrsa mirava el suelo

Serena , entonses por que parece que siempre quisieras estar cerca de el , dijo mirandola con un poco de celos

Serena "A" , bueno yo quiero estar cerca de el por que por que ...NO SAVES COMO ES SENTIR LA CULPA DE AVER SIDO LA CAUSA DE MUERTE DEL UNICO CHICO QUE TE A SALVADO NO SAVES , esto lo dijo gritando

Serena , yo se me separe de el por 10 años sin creer que lo bolberia a ver , dijo mientras se acercava a ella

Serena "A" , no no es lo mismo vos al menos tenias un poco de esperanza de bolber a berlo pero yo no por que lo vi morir frente a mis ojos , dijo entre sollosos y con lagrimas en los ojos

Serena , bueno en eso tienes razon, dijo kientras se acercava y la consolava

Despues de eso vera vajo para decirles que suvierana su cuarto para dormir y ellas isieron caso no sin antes ver como estava ash y al ver por una rendija vieron a ash durmiendo despues de eso se fueron a su avitacion

Serena , serena enserio no quieres a ash , dijo mirando el techo

Seren"A" , nose estoy comfundida , diio despues se durmio al igual que serena

Al la mañana siguiene las dos se levajtaron al mismo tiempo y luego vajaron pero solo asta ai llegaron las similitudes por que serena fue a ayudar a su mamà y serena "A" se quedo y bueno diran por que no las fue a ayudar simple antes de su viaje serena no savia nada de cocinar y lo tubo que aprender para ash y en su viaje lo fue perfecionando

Vera , hija puedes despertar a ash serena y yo ya casi teminamos el desayuno , grito desee la cosina

Serena "A" , ya mami ya voy , dijo subiendo a el cuarto de ash

Ya en el cuarto de ash

Serena"A" , ash el desayuno ya esta , dijo en voz vaja pero ash seguia en su profundo sueño haci que serena se fue acercando a su cama

Serena "A" , ash ash el desayuno esta listo , dijo miemtras lo movia un poco

Ash , no 5 minutos mas , dijo entre sueños

Serena "A", bueno supongo que 5 minutos no haran nada , dijo mientras lo mirava con ternura "pero se e que esta profundamente dormido y si duermo un rato con el " penso mientras metia en su cama pero en ese momento ash inconsientemene se da la buelta y la abrasa y en ese momento serena"A" se acurruca en su pecho y duerme

5 minutos despues

Vera, serena por que cres que aun no bajan , dijo mientras mirava las escaleras

Serena , nose y si bamos a ver , dijo mientras suvia

Vera , ya bamos , dijo mientras la seguia

En en el cuarto de ash

Vera , PERO QUE SUSEDE AQUI , grito mientras los miravan a ash abrasando a serena "A" mientras ella se acurrucava en el

Serena , ASH POR QUE LA ABRASAS , dijo mientras los mirava

Ash , 5 minutos mas , dijo ignorandolas

Serena " A" ,shashashsahssahe , solo se ollo eso un balbuseo

Vera , SUELTA A MI HIJA , diji mientras votava a ash dr la cama

Serena "A" , MAMAAAAAAAA estava durmiendo , , dijo mientras mirava el suelo

Vera , por que dormian abrasados , dijo mientras la regañava

Serena , si por que dormian abrasados , dijo mientras regañava a ash

Ash , acaso dormiamos abrasados , dijo sorprendido y sonrojado

Vera , no te agas si seguro vos convensiste a mi hija de acer eso , dijo mientras lo mirava con una mirada fria

Serena " A " , mamà ash jo savia me meti mientras el dormia , dijo mientras mirava el suelo sonrojada

Ash , que isiste que , dijo con cara muy sorprendida

Serena "A" , ammm lo siento , dijo mientras seguia bajando la vista

Vera , bueno aora vamos a comer pero ash e estae vijilando , dijo esto ultimo solo para que ash lo escuchara

Aci ellos desayunan y lueho van a la sala a descansar

Ash , bueno y que les paraece si me muestran el lugar para pasar el rato , dijo con una sonrrisa

Serena , lo siento pero tengo que practicar para la final , dijo con una sonrrisa

Serena "A" , yo te lo mostrare , dijo con una sonrrisa mas grande

Ash , ya entonses bamos , dijo saliendo por la puerta

Serena "A", ya bamos ash , dijo mientras salia

Serena , claro los estare esperando , cdijo con animos bajos

Vera , saves nunca la vi tan feliz como aora , dijo con una sonrrisa

Serena , Enserio , dijo con una sorpresa

Vera , si tu en aqui eres muy cerrada y no tienes ni un amigo y por lo que veo ya se enamoro , dijo con una sonrrisa

Serena , enn en enserio tu cres que... , dijonpero no termino

Vera , pero lo que importa aqi es que sientes tu , dijo mirandola

Serena , co co como , dijo con una impresion

Vera , tu estas enamorada de el , dijo con una sonrisa

Serena , yo yo yo no no lo estoy , dijo sonrojada

Vera , tu ojos mienten yo soy tu madre o bueno tecnicamente lo soy pero no puedes mentirme , dijo mirandola

Serena , bueno si , dijo mirando el suelo

Vera , saves vas perdiendo por que no fuiste a mostrarle el pueblo? , dijo con duda

Serena , bueno esque tengo que practicar para ser mejor la performance , dijo levantando su puño

Vera , tienes que escojer en ser la reina de kalos o ser la novia de ese chico deves escojer por que por lk que veo serena ya escojio su opcion , dijo mientras ponia una mano en el hombro de ella

Serena , lo hare pero por aora ire a practicar , dijo mientras salia de la casa al pato

En el patio

Serena , sera mejor practicar bueno salgan frenekin y pancham , dijo mientras los sacava de su pokeball pero solo salio pancham

Serena , donde esta frenekin

Con ash y serena "A"

Ash , valla si que es grande este lugar , dijo mientras veia a los lados

Serena "A" , si pero hay un lugar el cual me gusta mucho quieres ir primero ai , dijo mientras lo mirava con ternura

Ash , pues claro serena donde es , diio mientras la mirava

Serena "A" , es un secreto tapate los ojos , dijo mientras seguia con su mirada tierna

Ash , bueno preo espero que sea bueno , dijo mientras se tapava los ojos

Serena "A" , no te creo mejor yo te los tapo , dijo mientras le ponia una mano en los ojos

ash , bueno como cuanto tardaremos en llegar , dijo mientras empezava a caminar

Serena "A", comi unos 10 minutos

Ash , bueno entonses tu me guiaras

Serena "A" , bueno sigue adelane pero cuidado hay una roca dijo mientras todo el camino segiia diciendole el camino

10 minutos depues

Serena "A" , ya llegamos , dijo con una sonrrisa y dejando ve a ash

Ash , que hermoso , diio mientras se sorprendia por la vellesa

Era un parque con un banco para parejas frente un lago enorme y un bosque verde y de un fondo a pokemones voladores y acuaticos

Serena "A" , ash yo yo siempre quise venir aqui con tigo , dijo poniendose roja

Ash , pues ya me trajiste y lo agradesco de corazon jamas vi un paisaje tan grande

Serena "A", ash yo yo te a... , queria terminar pero unos ruidos se escucharon en los arbustos

Ash , serena quedate detras de mi pika... Emm DONDE ESTA PIKACHU , dijo mientras buscaja a sus lados

Serena "A" , pikachu?, dijo sin saver de lo que ablaba ,

Ash , que mal aora bueno utilizare a frogadier , diko mientras sacaba su pokeball

Pero solo era un eve

Serena "A", que miedo oye ash grasias por protegerme , dijo mientras lo abrasava

Ash , claro serena para eso estoy aqui , dijo mientras correspondia el abraso

Serena A", ash saves no abria encontrado un lugar aci si no ubiera sido por ti , dijo si separarse

Ash , como que por mi , dijo sorprendido

Serena "A" , pue veras

Flashbacks

Serena iva caminando sola recordando a ash y de repente empeiza a llover

Serena , a no mevoy a mojar mejor voy a buscar un lugar para descansar en lo que la lluvia pasa

En ese momento serena encuantra un arbol y deside descansar devajo de el y cuando despierta ve el hermoso paisaje

Fin del flashback

Serena A" , ves ash grasias a ti tengo esos recuerdos grasias a ti conoci este lugar , dijo con una sonrrisa

Ash , gra grasias serena espera un momento PIKACHUUUUU,

Que abra pasado con pikachu ?con frenekin ? Descubranlo en el sigiene capitulo

Bueno eso fue todo por hoy la siguiente lo suvire el miercoles y perdonenpo aver echo esperar tanto bueno esta es lo actualizare segui lo prometo de corazon


End file.
